A Different GX
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Duel Academy has a family weekend where family can come visit the students and teachers on the island from Friday to Sunday once every four or five months. Most people stay but Jaden...is leaving, or that's what everyone thinks. Most don't know it but Jaden doesn't exist. He was made up to help with the bully problem in the school but now Jaden can be himself for a while... rate T
1. Chapter 1

**Yugioh GX Crowler Au**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if Duel Academy had family days where parents and siblings can come visit the students or teachers from Friday to Sunday? Jaden is leaving to go back home for the days but one of the teachers has a surprising visitor! AU OOC possible bashing and femslash)**

"It's time for the family weekend again! I used to come up here with my parents every time for the last three years to visit big brother. This will be the first time I get to see my parents since the school year started!" Syrus babbled excitedly to his roommates, Chumley who was both cautious and eager for Friday, which was tomorrow, when the families would arrive.

"Yeah I heard about Zane having a little brother visiting a year ago, never pieced it together until after you told me he was your brother though. I don't know whether to be happy or wary this year. Dad still wants me to take over the family business and I have already failed twice… but… it will be nice to see my parents again. Sucks that Family weekend is only held every four months though." Chumley said making Syrus deflate a bit, remembering the duel Chumley had with his dad not all that long ago.

Both boys glanced at their other roommate when he didn't say anything and instead focused on packing his suitcase.

"You're not staying Jaden?" Syrus asked a bit upset. He wanted to introduce his best friend to his parents.

"Nah I'm heading home for the weekend." Jaden said with a smile on his face. It wasn't a lie really.

"You're parents aren't coming to visit you?" Chumley asked frowning slightly as he rolled over to peer down at his strange friend.

"My mom is dead. She died having me." That was the complete and utter truth. Pure fact that Jaden had known for a long time. Chumley and Syrus winced slightly at the perceivably sore topic from their friend.

It _did_ explain why he was so clueless about romance and yet seemed to attract plenty of girls who liked him and seemed to fret n him a bit. Alexis was a bit of a fretter over Jaden, having a huge crush on the boy she tried to keep secret. Rebecca at the card shop seemed to have taken to Jaden like he was a naïve but loveable little brother. Miss Dorothy seemed to dote on Jaden like an aunt would their favorite nephew.

Miss Fontaine however had taken on a straight up maternal role around Jaden, which the boy seemed to appreciate and bask in the affections. Now they knew why.

"My dad works at a school and he couldn't get time off to come visit me and I have no aunts or uncles or even grandparents." Jaden said not looking up as he packed his clothes, still telling the complete truth.

"So you're going to visit him instead." Syrus finished making Jaden nod. Technically the truth.

"Well I'm going to miss you." Syrus said hugging his friend quickly as Jaden snapped his suitcase closed.

"Don't worry Sy. I'll be back on Monday." Jaden said patting Syrus on the head and then leaving to get changed for bed. Jaden was a bit shy about his body, never changing in front of or around anyone.

The next morning when no one was looking and the boat for the students going home, which were very few, was about to leave, Jaden hid away from everyone in a small hidden room near the pier. In the room already was a suitcase, a hat, a hairbrush and a small lens case. Making sure the door was shut behind him firmly and securely locked, Jaden quickly changed cloths and took out a pair of contact lenses from his eyes, putting them in the case, before brushing his hair flat.

Looking at the newly placed watch on his wrist and waiting ten minutes until the boats for the family visiting the students and faulty landed…Jaden snuck out of the hidden room and into the crowd effortlessly while carrying the new suitcase and with a sunhat on his head.

His flip flops felt weird since he was used to tennis shoes now but they were comfortable as Jaden made his way through the crowd of arriving family over to where the students and teachers were waiting for their family to find them.

"Doctor Crowler? You have family visiting today?" Syrus asked the usually stern and mean teacher who was waiting rather impatiently at the end of the pier in front of the students. Jaden's ears perked up as her head snapped in that direction. A wide grin stealing across his face.

"Of course I do. I _do_ have a life outside of Duel Academy you know." Crowler said scowling at the small boy who looked more terrified now that Jaden wasn't beside him to help his confidence.

"Now that I think about it there was some rumors going around about you during family days last year and the year before but you hardly interacted with anyone so nobody confirmed it." Chumley said thinking about it for a moment as he scanned the crowd for his parents.

"Now that he mentions it…I remember hearing something too." Alexis said from where she was beside Zane and Syrus, looking for her own parents and half hoping her brother had been found and was with them now.

"Oh honestly. Gossiping about a teacher, don't you kids have anything better to do?" Crowler asked annoyed while he seemed to be looking for someone.

"No." All students in hearing zone immediately replied completely deadpan before Jaden came rushing over at full speed.

"Omph!" Crowler had been about to respond when he was suddenly slammed into and nearly bowled over if it wasn't for Zane, Bastion, and Chumley being behind him.

Everyone blinked as they looked at who had tackled the Vice-chancellor of the school and head of Obelisk Blue.

It was girl of about sixteen with short brown hair that wet to her shoulders. She was a bit on the scrawny side and was wearing a red and grey sundress, a pair of flip flops, and a sunhat to shield her head. She was also beaming up at Crowler with a wide grin that showed sparkling white teeth and her eyes were happy and a cool familiar shade of blue.

"Found you." Jaden chirped happily as she hugged Crowler who gave a genuine laugh as he hugged her back.

"You certainly did princess." Crowler said smiling widely as he picked up the girl and spun her around for a minute while all the students stared in shock and confusion. They didn't know who this girl was or why she seemed familiar to them but they had _never_ seen Doctor Crowler act like this before.

They didn't know that she had been pretending to be a boy on her dad's request to try and help stamp out the bullying problem in the school. They didn't know that she was sharing a room with two boys who had no idea she was a girl. They didn't know…that they knew this girls male self.

They just knew that the girls next laughingly said words had all their brains grinding to a halt while their jaws dug into the ground.

"Daddy! Stop it! I'm getting dizzy!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Yugioh GX Crowler Au**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"How's my little gear princess?" Crowler asked putting the girl down and smiling warmly at her.

"I'm fine daddy. I get to spend time with you again!" Jaden chirped happily while more than a few boys drooled at the sight of the girl, she was beautiful and had an innocent air to her that drew them in.

"I'm happy you could make it princess. Now come on. Sheppard and Fonda threatened to hurt me bodily if I tried to hog you to myself this time." Crowler said making the girl giggle a bit, which had several men blushing as she followed her dad off of the pier and towards the school, taking a back way to avoid most of the students and visitors.

"Wait here princess. I'll be right back." Crowler said sighing when he saw two Ra boys about to get into a fight just outside the gym area. They were two of the ones who didn't have family coming to visit but they chose to stay on the island.

"Hello there gorgeous." An Obelisk Blue that was walking around without his family said stopping and whistling at the sight of Jaden who looked confused. Jaden knew this boy, he was an arrogant brat with barely any skills who had lost to her in a duel three times already.

"Sorry but my name is Lilith not gorgeous." Jaden, or rather Lilith, said looking at the boy confused and with a small confused smile that had him blushing.

"Well Miss Lilith what is a beautiful young woman like you doing here by yourself? Did you get separated from your family?" The boy asked making Lilith shake her head in the negative.

"Not at all. My d-"

"Lilith!" A mans voice called making the two teens look up only to see Chancellor Sheppard walking towards them with a smile on his face.

"Hi Uncle Sheppard!" Lilith chirped happily, making the boy pale. This was the Chancellors niece?!

"How are you doing Lilith?" Sheppard asked stepping over and giving the girl a hug while glaring at the boy when Lilith wasn't looking.

"I'm fine Uncle Sheppard, what about you?" Lilith asked happily as she hugged him back, never noticing the glare he shot at the Obelisk boy.

"I'm alright dear. Where's your father though? He normally never lets you out of his sight." Sheppard said looking at the girl as he released her.

"Oh daddy saw two Ra students fighting and went to separate them. He told me to wait here." Lilith said smiling as she pointed over to where the two boys had been fighting.

"Well thank you for keeping Lilith company for the moment, Anderson, but I believe your family is looking for you." Sheppard said obviously dismissing the boy with a sharp glare while he ran off before he could get in trouble… or maybe attacked judging by the glare he was getting.

"Was it something I said?" Lilith asked oblivious to her uncles glare at the boy.

"Don't worry dear, he probably just missed his family. Now come on, let's go see if your dad needs help." Sheppard said leading the girl away towards where her dad was punishing the two boys with a lecture and detention each. The two boys were instantly distracted from the lecture by the sight of Lilith approaching, oh and Sheppard too.

Sheppard noticed the looks the girl was getting from the two boys and shot them a glare before looking down at his niece.

"Have you eaten yet today?" Sheppard asked making Lilith look up at him embarrassed and shake her head in the negative.

"Come on. Let's get you fed. Crowler I'm taking Crowler Junior to get something to eat!" Sheppard called to the head of Obelisk Blue to glance back at them and give them a thumbs up.

"Remember not to let any guys near her and make sure Fonda knows she's here. You know how much she loves fretting over Lilith." Crowler said making Sheppard snicker while Lilith giggled, which had the two Ra's smiling almost dreamily and blushing slightly.

"Remember not to kill every boy who has a crush on her." Sheppard called in response, noticing the blushes.

"No promises. Be good for your uncle Sheppard princess." Crowler said smiling warmly back at his daughter who ginned mischievously.

"No promises~" Lilith sing-songed back at him, making him snort as she was led away by an amused Sheppard. Turning back and noticing the blushes and almost dreamy looks on the boys faces, Crowler scowled and went off like a bomb on the two boys. If they tried to date or crush on his princess they were dead!

"You, daddy, and Aunt Fonda are really overprotective you know." Lilith said smiling slightly up at her uncle who gave a small snort. So she wasn't _as_ oblivious as she seemed. Good to know.

"You… nearly died with your mother… and with all the bullying and torment the other children put you through when you were younger…is it any wonder we're protective? Just be glad Yubel hasn't decided to take matters into her own hands, you know how protective and possessive of you _she_ can be." Sheppard said shivering slightly as he mentioned Lilith's overprotective Duel Spirit. That fiend type monster woman had been with Lilith since she was born and if you thought Sheppard or Fonda could be protective, they had nothing on Crowler and Yubel.

For Crowler it wasn't just because she was his only child, much less his only daughter, but she was also the only thing left he had of his wife who had been Sheppards sister. The rather flamboyant man had lost his wife in childbirth, and he nearly lost his daughter at the same time, so it was no wonder he was so protective of her especially after all the bullying and harassment his daughter had suffered from the other children when she was younger.

Yubel… Lilith was her princess too… and queen… and goddess. To Yubel Lilith, or Jaden Yubel didn't care which, was her everything. She would do anything for her mistress, and she would protective her from anything. Of course the other Duel Spirits were rather protective of the young girl who could see and touch them and yet wasn't afraid. None of them held a candle to Yubel though.

She can, will, and literally _has_ punched a boy through a wall just for calling Lilith names when she was younger, of course that only encouraged the bullies…but Yubel and the Heroes handled it.

Then of course they taught Lilith how to handle it herself and while the human family was happy Lilith could protect herself, they really didn't like some of the moves Yubel and some other female spirits like Burstinatrix and Cyber Harpy Lady taught her.

Honestly they didn't even know _how_ Lilith could manipulate shadows, a bit of fire or grow claws and wings!


	3. Chapter 3

**Yugioh GX Crowler Au**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"I'll be right back. I gotta go put up my tray." Lilith said smiling at her aunty and uncle as she stood up in the cafeteria that had been opened up for the weekend.

Most of the cafeteria had heard rumors about Crowler having a daughter, but only a few people had noticed what the girl looked like before Crowler had led her away from the crowd and then she was spirited away by Sheppard and Fontaline. Almost no one except for Jaden's usual gang believed that a guy like Crowler could have a daughter as beautiful as the others described.

A few people were staring at her and either drooling or whispering to each other as she hummed on the way to the tray bin. They had been staring for the entire time she was in here eating and chatting happily with her aunt and uncle.

"Hello gorgeous." An Obelisk Blue student said stepping in front of Lilith smoothly with a charming smile only for her to smile up at him and step to the side.

"Sorry my name's not gorgeous." Lilith said smiling as she stepped around him making him blink and frown. Most girls swooned when he said that line to them and showed them his nice guy smile. Most everyone was staring now as Lilith walked away, Fonda and Sheppard standing slightly with narrowed eyes.

"Hey don't be li-" The boy turned and grabbed Lilith's shoulder to stop her for a second, causing her to spin around and kick him in the nuts. While he was bent over cradling his family jewels, Lilith brained him with her empty tray which knocked him flat out.

Everyone stared for a moment before Fonda grinned proudly and every male in the room winced or shielded themselves.

"Wasn't that a bit much?" Alexis asked staring at Crowlers daughter in disbelief while the girl gave a bright smile.

"It's what I was told to do. If a guy says something flirty to me then Uncle Sheppard said to hit them in the head and run away. Daddy told me to punch them in the stomach area and then hit them in the head before calling him. Aunt Fonda told me to kick them between the legs, hit them in the head, and then kick them again before calling for her and daddy." Lilith said smiling and shrugging slightly as she kicked the boy in the stomach lightly, more just poking him with her foot actually.

"That a girl." Fonda said grinning proudly while Sheppard looked at her looking torn.

"I'm not sure whether to thank you or be horrified you taught her to do that." Sheppard said blankly to his wife who smiled up at him and shrugged.

"Better than what Yubel or Trix would have taught her to do." Fonda said making Sheppard pale a bit, yeah that was true at least. Most Duel Spirits were protective of Lilith because of her connection to shadows, something they _still_ didn't understand fully, but Burstinatrix and Yubel were more protective than Sheppard or Fonda, almost as overprotective as Crowler could be.

And the two spirits had very… dangerous and damaging ideas on what to do to those that tried to hurt or flirt with their princess.

"What is going on here?" Crowler demanded as he walked into the cafeteria and saw his daughter gently toeing one boys prone form curiously.

"Jordan was trying to put the moves on that hot girl and she walked away. He grabbed her shoulder and she kicked him in between the legs and then brained him with her tray." One of Chazz's flunkies said immediately and making Crowler storm over to the girl, pausing beside the downed boy.

"Is that true young lady?" Crowler demanded as he looked at Lilith sternly, making Lilith nod happily.

Everyone seemed to hold their breath for a moment before Crowler smiled and ruffled Lilith's hair proudly.

"Thatta girl." Crowler said making Lilith beam as she leaned into the hand on her head like a puppy while everyone else's jaws dropped open slightly aside from two people. Sheppard was smirking slightly and Fontaline was just outright laughing.

"Get up Smithers." Crowler said scowling as he glared down at the boy kicking him in the side until he groaned awake.

"Get up and go to the nurse to check your head. Then you'll have detention with me for three weeks for manhandling a young lady that was visiting on Family Time. I'll also expect a four page long essay on my desk at the end of the week on the dangers of flirting with or grabbing people you don't know." Crowler said at least semi-professionally before his glare worsened.

"And I'll expect another two pages on an essay about why it's not a good idea to flirt with the daughter of not just one of your teachers but the _headmaster of your dorm_!" Crowler growled out making almost everyone jaws hit the ground at that.

Okay so those few people were telling the truth. Crowler really did have a hot daughter!

"And if I ever catch you flirting with my daughter again what she did will seem like a mercy compared to what I'll do!" Crowler hisses making the boy pale almost to the point of being transparent.

"Daddy you're being overprotective again." Lilith said giggling slightly at the looks on the other students faces.

"Sorry princess but you know how daddy is. He doesn't want any nasty and vile males sniffing around you for at least another five years…or ten…I like the idea of ten years better." Crowler said smiling apologetically at his daughter but he wasn't ashamed in the least nor did he seem particularly sorry.

"You and Uncle Sheppard are male." Lilith pointed out making Crowler nod.

"Yes but we don't count. Now come on princess. Have you finished eating or should we get you seconds? You are a bit scrawnier than I remember." Crowler said poking his daughters side gently and making her squirm and giggle. She was ticklish there and her father knew it!

"I thought it was _my_ job to fret over Crowler junior?" Fonda asked amused as she grinned at her brother-in-law.

"You don't have the patent or exclusive rights." Crowler shot back instantly as he guided his daughter back to the table the other two were sitting at and going to grab his own lunch, as well as a second one for his daughter. She did look skinnier than he remembered…

"Is there even a way to patent that?" Lilith asked amused and making Fonda pout slightly.

"No there's not. If there was I would have done it long ago. Now stay still so I can fix your hair." Fonda said pulling a hairbrush from out of nowhere as she began straightening Lilith's hair again.

They couldn't leave it spiked or messy too much for too long or else someone will notice how much she looks like Jaden.

If the ruse was discovered then the whole mission to help stop the bullying would go up in smoke!


	4. Chapter 4

**Yugioh GX Crowler Au**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Hey Jaden welcome back! You won't believe what happened while you were away." Syrus said hugging Jaden when he came 'back' on the boat with the others. Or that's how it seemed at least. Lilith had made it seem like she made it onto the boat, then ducked away when no one was looking and changed into her Slifer uniform and spiked her hair while putting in her colored contacts. Once she looked like Jaden again, she went out onto the dock and blended in with the other students that were returning from Family Time away from the school.

"You can fill me in on all the cool stuff that happened later Sy. I'm a bit beat at the moment so let's get some food and some sleep yeah?" Jaden asked with a yawn and a grin, making Alexis begin fretting over her crush a bit while Chumley gave a sagely nod.

"Yeah those boat rides are the worst, you can't even duel or anything to pass the time and yet you still feel tired." Chumley said with a grimace on his face.

"Did you at least have fun with your dad Jaden?" Bastion asked smiling kindly at his rival and friend who grinned up at him.

"Yeah I got to visit the school my dad, aunty and uncle work at. It was a bit annoying with those weird guys always messing with me but it was fun over all." Jaden said not telling a single lie expect for omitting the fact that he had never left this island.

"Aunt and Uncle? I thought you said you only had your dad?" Syrus questioned and you could almost see the question mark over his head at that point in time.

"Well…they aren't _really_ my aunt and uncle I just call them that. My uncle said that my mom was like his little sister so…yeah I just call him and his wife uncle and aunty. They don't mind and even encourage it, as does my dad." Jaden said once again telling the complete truth.

"Mr. Yuki! We need to speak about your last test before Family Weekend." Crowler interrupted the students, seeing Bastion narrow his eyes and noticing the suspicion on the boys face.

"Aw come on teach can't I sleep first?" Jaden let out a small whine as he looked up at his dad who forced a scowl onto his face and crossed his arms.

"After you retake the test." Crowler said sternly making Jaden pout but follow the stern teacher.

"Yes sir." Jaden said pouting as he followed the older man away from the crowd amongst sympathetic looks from the Ra's and Slifers while most of the Obelisk's sneered at him.

"Sorry princess. Your friend in yellow was getting suspicious." Crowler apologized to his daughter as he led her to the classroom and handed her the test again.

"Yeah Bastions smart. I wouldn't be surprised if he worked it out on his own, or at least partially worked it out. It wouldn't surprise me at all if he already knew about me being a girl." Jaden said frowning as she opened the test booklet and began to absentmindly take the test a second time. Honestly she only scored so low on most of her tests and homework so that she could stay in Slifer Red. It wouldn't do their plans any good for her to get promoted anytime soon.

"Indeed. Perfect marks as always princess." Crowler said grading the test as soon as his daughter handed it back to him, every question answered flawlessly. He expected nothing less of his beautiful little girl. She was raised at Duel Academy after all. It was just luck that none of the other teachers recognized her in her male form yet, although Satyr was getting a little bit suspicious but that was to be expected.

Despite how he generally acted and what he showed to most of the students to put them at ease, he was a very clever and shrewd man. Neither of the Crowlers would be surprised in the least if he already knew of Jaden's true name or her gender. He was the head of the 'nerd' dorm for a _reason._

Plus like most of teachers he had met her plenty of times before. She practically grew up on this island until about two or three years ago after all. It was amusing that pretty much no one but those who were aware of the ruse knew for a fact that Jaden was actually Lilith. Sure they may suspect but they didn't _know_.

"Of course. I've been staying here ever since I was born almost. If I didn't know this stuff, you'd disown me." Hikari said joking as she smiled at her dad.

"Not disown…just lecture you. I know you'd find that worse." Crowler said joking back with his daughter who fixed a look of fake horror on her face at the threat of a lecture.

"Now go get some rest princess and keep an eye on that Bastion fellow…I don't see why you want to share a room with those two boys when you could have your own. I don't trust them." Crowler said scowling as he remembered that his daughter shared a room with two boys.

"Having my own room would only draw unneeded attention to me daddy." Lilith reminded him for the fifth time…that month.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." Crowler grumbled, he wanted to protect his princess from everything. Especially the evil nasty boys that constantly surrounded her. Maybe he would take up Fonda's offer on learning how to use a gun and getting one for him.

"Daddy no planning on murdering any of my classmates." Lilith said not even bothered by the dark miasma that surrounded her father, she was way too used to dealing with worse from the Duel Spirits whenever they thought she was in danger.

"But princess." Crowler whined as he looked at his daughter, dismayed that she would ruin his fun and his plans for the moment.

"No. Don't forget that I have the Duel Spirits always watching out for me and do you honestly think someone will get close to me after Yubel says 'hello'?" Lilith asked raising an eyebrow at her father who paused and then conceded the point.

Yubel took the terms overprotective and possessive to a whole new level when it came to her little queen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yugioh GX Crowler Au**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Sorry princess but the detention stands. Everyone will notice if it's suddenly rescinded and everyone is expecting you to be punished." Crowler said sighing and looking at his daughter apologetically as he kissed her head after he had his eye and nose looked at by a giggling Fonda who was biting her tongue to keep from saying several crude jokes.

"I swear if I hear one joke about my sexuality from you I'm going to bury your husband under so much paper work you two won't be having any 'fun times' for months." Crowler growled at Fonda who mimed zipping her lips shut, being serious for once since she knew he could and would do it. He's done it before after all.

She hated it when her play time with her husband was taken from her.

"I know I have to go to the detention daddy. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay." Jaden said in his Lilith voice before he broke character enough to hug his dad. Well not like it was any more damaging to the cover than his dad kissing his head and calling him princess was. Good thing that only Aunt Fonda was here now.

"I'm fine princess. Your dad is made of sterner stuff than most people believe." Crowler said with a small grin and making Fonda snort.

"That's because it's hard to look like you're made of stern stuff when you're usually wearing make up and frills. There's a _reason_ most of the students see you as more of a mascot than a respected teacher even if you _do_ know your stuff." Professor Satyr said entering the room without knocking and with Bastion right behind him.

"Ah but there is the hidden depth of my ruse my old friend. If the students see me more as a mascot then they do not truly listen to most of what I teach. If they are unable to understand it because of their own judgements then they are given a very memorable lesson and must learn the hard way once it is testing time, _no_ _ne_?" Crowler asked smirking at Satyr who snorted slightly.

"People often forget or just do not realize how much of a nasty little troll you can be when the mood strikes you. Speaking of being a troll…mind telling me why our young Academy Princess is disguised as a male?" Satyr asked raising an eyebrow at Jaden who grinned at him and darted over to hug him.

"I knew I couldn't fool you for long Uncle Satyr! And I'm not surprised Bastion found out either." Jaden said in a definitely female voice as he…she wrapped her arms around Satyr who hugged her back and then ruffled her hair a bit, not that it hurt her hair at all since it was already spikey and looked a lot like a Kuriboh actually.

"I had my suspicions that you were hiding your gender before Family day but it was during Family day when I noticed how similar 'Jaden' looked to 'Lilith' that I began suspecting that you were in fact the same person and Doctor Crowlers daughter. Do you mind if I ask why you were hiding your gender or is it something personal you do not wish to tell me at the present time if ever?" Bastion asked calmly and making Jaden grin at him but then she turned more serious.

"It's not really anything personal per say. In fact it effects pretty much everyone at the school. I have a detention with Harrison however so how about we talk while we walk. That would be more efficient, _no ne_?" Jaden asked her voice slipping into not just girl form but also the accent that she picked up from her dad.

"Agreed. If you'll pardon us professors." Bastion said nodding respectfully to the professors as he turned and opened the door for Jaden, holding it open politely.

"Thank you! See you later!" Jaden said smiling at Bastion before turning and giving a quick wave to the teachers, unable to call them aunt or uncle or daddy while the door was open in case of any eavesdroppers.

"Crowler where are you going? You still have to explain everything to me." Satyr asked raising an eyebrow at Crowler who immediately stood up to go after his daughter and Bastion with narrowed eyes.

"Fonda can fill you in. I need to keep an eye on that boy." Crowler said with a glare as he moved towards the door, peeking out and seeing his daughter looking serious as she talked with Bastion and was standing close to him so that they wouldn't risk being over heard too much. She was standing far too close to that boy for his comfort.

"…He's going into overprotective daddy mode again isn't he?" Satyr asked Fonda flatly as Crowler tried to leave the room and 'sneak' down the hall after his daughter and Bastion.

"Yes." The response was instantaneous as she looked amused but a bit serious. She didn't really want to leave little Lilith alone with a boy either…but _she_ paid attention to the hovering duel spirits near the disguised girl.

"So can you tell me the gist of it while we keep him from doing something stupid and going overboard?" Satyr asked sighing as they moved to follow and possibly restrain Crowler who was actually following the two teens as they made their way to the tennis court for Jaden's detention. He was literally 'hiding' behind several things like random doors, curtains, and even a very skinny pole holding up a support beam at one point.

"You know the bullying problem against the Slifers and even the Ra's that's been going on with startling increasing regularity recently?" Fonda asked making Satyr nod his head with a frown.

"Of course. Two of my bright students more interested in designing cards or working on the machines are terrified during every duel simply because of how much they are looked down and bullied by the other students." Satyr said making Fonda wince slightly at that. Yeah that was the general feeling of most of the students in the last year or two, especially those in the Slifer dorm.

"Well we came up with a plan to have a Slifer that is able to stand up for themselves and duel against even the best our academy has to offer and make it at least a draw to prove that the rank of the dorm doesn't matter much in terms of skill. Hence why Lilith has joined the academy. Since all females are automatically placed in Obelisk Blue dorm however she decided to go undercover as a male student and purposefully get into, and stay in, Slifer Red to drive the lesson home." Fonda summarized everything for Satyr who hummed. It was a quite clever ruse and deception that would bruise the pride of the snobbier students who let their ranks go to their heads and egos.

"Clever."


	6. Chapter 6

**Yugioh GX Crowler Au**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Yes I can see why you have adopted your disguise now. Quite the clever and adaptable strategy to solve the problem you were presented with. If you require any assistance or need aid in maintaining your cover or during your assignment then all you need do is ask. My strategies and deck are yours if you so require." Bastion said as the two of them made it to the tennis field where Jaden was slated to serve his detention with Harrington, who was apparently that guy from earlier who had ended up saving Alexis from a nasty hit with a tennis ball.

"Thanks Bastion! But it looks like this is where we go our separate ways. See you after detention!" Jaden said smiling thankfully at his friend and then waving the British boy off as Jaden changed into the uniform he had been given for gym class and made his way out onto the field where Harrington was waiting for him.

"I shall be by to check on you soon." Bastion said with a nod as he turned to leave, not even making it past the door to the gym before he was immediately confronted with a glaring Crowler.

"You and I need to have a little talk Mister Misawa." Crowler said in a rather sickening and horrifying tone of voice as he grinned but glared at Bastion who gulped audibly and paled under the look of the protective papa.

"Crowler no!" Fonda said grabbing Crowler's arm and trying to tug him backwards away from the British student, Satyr grabbing the taller mans other arm and pulling him as well so that Fonda wasn't trying to do it all on her own.

"Crowler no killing our students without good cause!" Satyr said trying to calm the man down.

"He was getting too close to my princess! I have a good reason!" Crowler protested as he was dragged away from Bastion by the other two while Bastion merely sweat-dropped a bit. He had never seen Doctor Crowler act this way. Then again he had never realized that he had been spending time talking and walking with Crowlers daughter, looking very much like a couple to the outside world he was sure.

"Sir I promise you I have no intentions to do or go anywhere with Jaden…er Lilith in any sense of the word. In simple terms we are merely acquaintances working on becoming friends. Nothing more. Nothing less." Bastion said trying to calm the older man down a bit and instead only earning a worse glare from Crowler who seemed to be _madder_ at this.

"Are you trying to say my daughter isn't good enough for you Misawa? Is there something wrong with my daughter so that you aren't interested in her?" Crowler demanded as he struggled against the other two, making Fonda grunt slightly in exertion as she tried to help hold him back while Satyr let out a grunting sound as well. Bastion didn't bat an eye, but he _did_ back up a step just to be on the safe side. After all this kind of Doctor Crowler was an unknown variable.

"Not at all sir. However I do not know her, nor does she know me, well enough for either of us to be remotely interested in each other romantically at all. It is simply not feasible for us to become a couple, much less a functioning healthy one, until we know each other better and only if both of us agree that we are interested in seeing if we are…romantically compatible. Such a thing however will require weeks to months of getting to know each other to that kind of a degree. There is nothing for you to be concerned about in regards to my 'intentions' towards your daughter at the present time." Bastion calmly pointed out and laid it out clearly so that there could be no misunderstandings.

Crowler paused as he stared at Bastion unblinkingly for a long moment before he jerked his arms free from the other two and nodded his head sharply.

"Fine. I can understand that. I will back off a bit but if I see any hints or clues that you are attempting to do _anything_ to my princess that I don't like then I _will_ be coming after you and I _will not_ be able to be held back." Crowler said his voice dark but not threatening just yet. Instead it sounded as if he were just merely stating a fact.

Somehow hearing the usual temperamental and over the top professor talking so darkly and calmly was a lot scarier than the man violently trying to get at him.

"I understand sir." Bastion said nodding his head and making Crowler narrow his eyes at him for another minute or two before he snarled slightly to himself and turned around to storm off. He didn't like this at all. Not one bit!

He did not like the fact that someone knew his daughters identity and gender and could start getting interested in dating his little princess! She was not old enough to be dating! She was only fifteen and she wasn't allowed to date until she was fifty-three if he had his way!

"Well…that went a lot better than I thought it would." Fonda said looking relieved that Bastion was in one piece and Crowler had apparently decided to go and do something else instead of rip the boy to shreds.

"Agreed. Last time he thought someone was truly interested in the princess he broke the guy's nose and three of his fingers. To be fair we probably would have done the same since she had been thirteen and that guy was at least nineteen." Satyr pointed out making Fonda nod in agreement rapidly.

"Oh we would have definitely done the same if not worse. The only reason he _didn't_ do worse himself was because four police officers pulled him off of the man." Fonda reminded the Ra headmaster who winced at that reminder while Bastion sweat dropped a bit. He's heard of there being protective parents but isn't this a bit ridiculous?

"He takes the term protective papa bear to the extreme doesn't he?" Bastion asked making the two teachers glance at him surprised as if they had forgotten that he was still there at all. Honestly he wouldn't be surprised if that had been the case.

"Well…she's his only daughter, his baby girl and princess. That plus her mother, his wife had vanished when she had been very young. She had barely been five years old actually and she only knows what her mother looks like thanks to some old pictures and only knows what we can tell her of her mother. There was no clues or anything about what happened to her. One day she was there the next she was screaming at Crowler to take Jaden and run and forget about her before she vanished into thin air." Fonda said after a moment of silently considering what to tell him.

"Ah Camie was a wonderful woman and an amazing duelist. She focused on a vampire themed deck if I recall. She and Crowler had been so happy and utterly in love with each other and she had loved Jaden so much…honestly there are only two reasons why she hasn't found some way to return to them or let them know what happened to her." Satyr said smiling fondly as he recalled those days when Crowler had been a happier man and a very loving and doting husband and father. He was still a loving and doting father, in fact more so after his wife's disappearance than ever. As if he were trying to cover for what was taken when his wife went missing.

"If she's somehow trapped or if she's dead. She was a strong woman, strong willed too, and as cunning as any fox…she wouldn't have died easily or quietly and someone would have seen or said something by now. Crowler and Jaden both still hold out hope that she's alive and kept prisoner somewhere and they'll be able to find her and save her and bring her back to her family…even if everyone else believes that she died and her murder was covered up." Fonda said grimacing and honestly not sure which option she preferred to have befallen her sister-in-law of sorts. After all most female prisoners often wished they _were_ dead after only a few months or a year… and Camie had been missing for going on _ten years._

"I see…" Bastion closed his eyes as he absorbed that new information for a moment before he opened his eyes and glanced back at where Jaden was now playing tennis against Harrington. She was losing pretty badly it seemed but right now it looked as if she were still trying to have fun with the sport.

"I already offered her my help with her assignment regarding finding out what is going on at the school and dealing with the bullying problem…there is no harm in me helping her find her mother or at least help her find some closure as to what befell her mother if that is the case." Bastion said causing the two teachers to give him a look that was a mixture of grateful, suspicious, and annoyed.

It was Fonda who said what they were both thinking it seemed.

"Honestly if you keep saying things like that then even us holding him back won't keep Crowler from hurting you. He doesn't look it but he can be downright feral when it comes to protecting his daughter."


	7. Chapter 7

**Yugioh GX Crowler Au**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Oh. Hey there Alexis! I was just showing this Slifer Slacker the difference in our skills! By that I mean I was totally trashing him in tennis er well…by that I mean I was-" Harrington rambled on to try and impress Alexis at how much he was beating Jaden at tennis. He didn't even notice at first that she walked right by him without batting an eye, a bottle of water in her hand.

"She walked right past you!" Mindy yelled at him from the sidelines.

"Here you look like you need it. By the way did you hear?" Alexis asked handing the water bottle to Jaden who drank it down happily.

"Hear what?" Jaden asked before taking another swig of the water, she had been out here in detention for _hours._ That's what it felt like at least! Then again given her nature it wasn't a surprise that she was sleepier and a bit weaker during the day.

"There's been news on Chazz." Alexis said making Jaden blink and then focus on the older girl immediately.

"So what's the sitch?" Jaden asked after downing the last of the water.

"He w-did you just quote an American TV show?" Alexis asked her mind catching up with her ears before she could finish the sentence.

"Kim Possible is fun to watch. My mom introduced it to me when I was little cause daddy wouldn't let her show me the bloody vampire movies she preferred." Jaden said with a shrug and causing Syrus to look confused.

"But didn't you say that your mom died when you were born?" Syrus asked making Jaden wince, it wasn't like it was a lie after all.  
"My mom had a bit of a split personality. One of her personalities died the day I was born and she wasn't the same after that so technically she did die when I was born. She just… in some ways she was the same according to daddy but in other ways she was completely different. Note this is second hand information since she disappeared altogether when I was five so I barely have any memories of her." Jade clarified and it wasn't a lie. But seriously how do you explain to people who didn't even believe in duel spirits that her mother had been a _vampire_ whose human side died when she was born?

That was one reason Jaden was always so sleepy in class but much more excited when there was a duel or energetic at night time. She was half vampire on her mom's side. The sun didn't hurt her, aside from a normal sunburn that well okay it was a bit stronger than normal, but it made her sleepy. She could feed off of the emotions and latent shadow magic during a duel which usually made her able to pass off as normal instead of narcoleptic. It was also why she ate so much, trying to store up energy to stay awake during the day and to feed the hunger in the back of her throat. That burning aching thirst/hunger that was always there unless she sated it.

Even when she did sate it though it would come back again in a day or two, so she just tried not to feed too often.

"Anyways… you said you had news on Chazz?" Jaden asked looking at Alexis again and making her blink and then nod her head.

"Yeah someone's seen him!" Alexis said making Jaden's eyes widen but Harrington had to but his nose in.

"Hey I don't like what I'm seeing, what I mean is GET AWAY FROM HER!" Harrington seemed oblivious to the fact that he was on fire as he got in-between Jaden and Alexis who both backed away startled.

"Geez man calm down! We're just taking a quick break and talking." Jaden said looking at Harrington confused and annoyed for the interruption.

"How dare Slifer Slime like you talk to my Obelisk Fairy?! You no good, bad tennis playing, slow reflex-" Harrington was cut off by Jaden turning to the side suddenly and catching a thrown water bottle that she had no way of seeing coming.

"It looked like you needed something to stay hydrated." Bastion's voice said calmly from behind them as he walked over causing Jaden to turn and smile brightly at him.

"Thanks Bastion! I'm really thirsty!" Jaden said smiling at the boy who faltered for a moment at the smile but then just nodded with a slight dusting of pink on his cheeks.

"Of course. It is rather hot out today so naturally it's best to keep cool and hydrated, especially when playing sports." Bastion said as he stepped up behind Jaden with his arms crossed as he raised an eyebrow at Harrington.

"Is there a problem?" Bastion asked making Harrington sneer at the Ra student.

"Nothing that concerns you Ra Reject! Jaden I challenge you to a duel where the winner gets Alexis's heart!" Harrington said making Jaden furrow her brows and glance at Alexis worried.

"Okay I know I'm not exactly the most powerful card in the deck but won't Alexis kind of, you know, _die_ without her heart?" Jaden asked making everyone face palm or sweatdrop at the innocent question.

"It's a figure of speech. It means the winner gets to date Alexis like a boyfriend and girlfriend." Bastion explained to Jaden who just looked more confused for a second and then she looked _pissed_. Everyone, even Harrington, took a step back at the look on her face.

"So you're talking about Alexis as if she were a prize to be won? As if her opinion of this doesn't matter?" Jaden's voice was a deathly whisper that seemed to echo as her eyes flashed red dangerously.

"I refuse the terms of the challenge. I won't act as if my friend is a _prize_. I ever hear that you talked about a girl like that again and I won't even use my deck. I'll kill you." Jaden's voice was cold and dark as she stepped forward and despite Harrington having a full head and shoulders on her in height she seemed to loom over him.

"I'll drain your blood dry." Jaden hisses at him, her voice soft like a kiss of death is soft.

"You'll be a dried up withered _husk_ by the time I'm done if you ever dare to so much as _think_ of a woman as a prize." Jaden continued to walk slowly towards Harrington who backed away until his back hit the net.

He ended up tripping and falling over the net, his legs tangled in it, as he laid on the court staring up at Jaden who loomed over him with one eye glowing red and one glowing gold.

"And believe me. I. Will. _Know_." Jaden's voice seemed to penetrate his brain as well as Harrington gulped and cowered before her while she stared at him in disgust.

"Worm." Jaden scoffed as she turned away back towards her shocked and gaping friends, her eyes returning to their original shade of brown.

Everyone was gaping at her and a few of them like Mindy and Syrus were trembling. Bastion was tugging at his blazer collar a bit.

Her next brightly asked question had most of them face vaulting.

"So what were we talking about?"


End file.
